Lights of the City
by South Park Kid
Summary: Craig, Tweek and the rest of the class go on a field trip to New York City. Creek and mentions of other couples like Bunny Style Clyken? Multi-Chapter.
1. Late to Class

**Lights of the City**

Chapter one: **Late to Class**

Tweek Tweak rolled over in his bed, squinting at the rays of sunlight that streamed through the cracks in his blinds. That's strange…the sun isn't usually up when he is. Shrugging it off, he sits up sleepily and rubs one of his neon green eyes. Sighing, Tweek swings his legs off the bed and gets up, glancing at the clock out of habit. He does a double take. "F-fuck shit!" He shouts, rushing to his closet and tugging on a light green button up shirt. It was already nine o'clock, school stared right now. He buttoned up the shirt hastily, missing a few and placing them in the wrong spots.

He pulled on his gray skinny jeans, hopping on one foot while slipping on the other pant leg. Tweek didn't wear skinny jeans because he liked them, although they did look rather good on him, he merely wore them because they fit better and he didn't have to wear a belt. Shoving his arms through the black blazer laying on his desk chair, he grabbed a pair of socks and jumped the last five steps on the stairs. Tweek's mother was in the kitchen, apparently not noticing her son was late for school. "Hello dear," she said sweetly, washing another bowl and setting it down to dry.

Tweek gave her an irritated look before sitting on a kitchen chair and reaching for his black high top Vans. "Coffee in my thermos please mom, and just a granola bar, I'm running late," He said, lacing up the shoes as quickly as he could. He had lost the stutter long ago, but still shook and twitched normally. His mother glanced at the clock on the stove and gasped. She poured a good amount of black coffee into his silver thermos and grabbed a granola bar, handing it to her son quickly. Tweek grabbed them, kissed his mother on the cheek, and then he sprinted toward the door.

"Are you sure you don't want a ride?" His mother called from the doorway. Tweek flinched, he may be running late but there was no way in hell he would get a ride with her. Mrs. Tweak was known throughout South Park for her insane driving. He decided he's spare an unfortunate cross-walker his life and run to school.

Waving, he called out "No, it's alright I'll walk!" His mother gave him a wary look before going back inside. Once Tweek was sure she wasn't looking, he started running as fast as he could. He arrived at his school several minutes later, panting heavily and gasping for breath, he glanced at the slim watch on his wrist, 9:13 not too bad. Smiling slightly, he walked into the office and signed a sheet of paper. The office lady handed him a tardy slip, looking rather bored. Tweek quietly thanked her and walked toward class, taking a swing of coffee before entering.

"Oh, Tweek, I thought you'd be absent," Mr. Rudder said, giving Tweek a grin before taking the slip of paper from him. Mr. Rudder was the coolest teacher on campus, only in his late twenty's and he was always cracking jokes, he was also very nice. Tweek took his usual spot next to the window and sighed, drinking more of his coffee thankfully. The coffee was smooth and bitter; it sent an electric jolt through him as it slid down his throat. A girl named Annie smiled and waved at him from across the room. Starting around the 7th grade, he'd become more popular with the students. Not that he wanted all that attention; it was too much pressure man.

"Alright everyone, I've got something you're all going to love!" Mr. Rudder said, sitting on the top of his desk. The students sat up straighter in their seats, excited about what the teacher had in store. He smirked at all the bright faces. "Were going on a field trip to New York City!" A few people gasped, others cheered, and some just looked confused. Tweek smiled to himself, holding up his chin in the palm of his hand. New York City, the city that never sleeps, the city of dreams, the city of adventure. Seemed good enough to him. There was one flaw though; they would have to take a plane there. Tweek was deathly afraid of airplanes, even more so than underpants gnomes, and that was saying something. The end product may be worth it, but the trip there would be hell.

"I've assigned your roommates and travel buddies for the trip already," Mr. Rudder continued, grabbing a file from behind him and opening it. He smirked down at the writing and shot a sly glance at Tweek. The blonde boy jumped, what the hell was that for? "You will be with this person at _all_ times during the trip, no exceptions, you will be sharing a room, eating together, and going out into the city together. You are responsible for you buddy as they are for you. You'll even sit together on the plane." Tweek flinched at the word, horrible crash scenarios flashing in his mind. Mr. Rudder gave the class a wicked grin. "I've personally picked every pair," he said and chuckled. The class shivered in fear at the face their teacher was making.

"Wendy and BeBe, Clyde and Token, Stan and Kyle, Kenny and Butters, Cartman's by himself," Mr. Rudder read off the list, smirking at the fat boy as the classroom erupted in laughter. "Red and Annie, Pip and Damien, Christophe and Gregory, Jimmy and Timmy… Craig and Tweek." Tweek's eyes widened to twice their normal size. He was partnered with Craig? Craig Tucker?! The raven haired teen had never tried to hide his distaste for the blonde boy and he wasn't about to hide it now.

Craig raised his hand above his head, surprisingly calm. This was even worse than him being angry. Mr. Rudder attempted to suppress his laugh when he called on the blue hated boy. "Mr. Rudder, excuse me, but what the fuck. I don't want to be stuck with him," Craig said in a monotone, pointing a thin finger at Tweek who was cowering slightly in his desk. The teacher giggled quietly behind his hand.

"I'm sorry Craig, but you have to deal with in, for the whole week long trip," he said, amusement thick in his voice. Craig's eyebrow rose, and his hands clenched into two fists.

"Whatever," he replied meekly, going back to doodling in his notebook. Calm Craig was by far the scariest thing in the world. Even Clyde and Token, his best friends, did not talk to him for the rest of class, afraid of what might happen. The bell rang and Tweek hesitantly rose from his seat, walking up quietly to Mr. Rudder's desk.

"I'm sorry sir, but is there anything you could do to change these arrangements?" Tweek asked, hands clasped nervously on the buttons of his shirt. Mr. Rudder shook his head and patted Tweek on the shoulder, silently wishing the scrawny boy good luck. Even Mr. Rudder knew it was dangerous to fuck with Craig Tucker. Tweek's brow furrowed, but he nodded and walked out of the classroom. Craig was standing by the door, counting the remaining cigarettes in his pack. He stood, shifting from foot to foot and debating whether he should keep walking or try to talk to him.

"Craig, I-" Tweek said, getting cut off by a single raised finger and an ice cold glare.

"Shut your mouth Twitch, whatever you've got to say I don't want to hear it, now leave," Craig said menacingly. Tweek gulped loudly and run off in the opposite direction of his second period class.

***

Tweek stared at the big sign above the ticket counter, you know, the one that told you if your plane was delayed. He scanned it until he found the correct one. New York City Gate 213B, leaving as scheduled at 10:45 am. He frowned, hoping the flight would have been delayed. Sighing, he walked back to the bench where the rest of his class was waiting and sat, drinking deeply from his coffee cup. Craig glared at him from a few seats away, refusing to sit next to him until absolutely necessary.

Butters walked over and sat next to Tweek, rubbing his shoulder soothingly. "You're going to be fine Tweek, Craig won't be too bad," Butters said, glancing at the boy in question. Craig flipped him off and went back to his video game. Butters, Tweek's best friend, always knew what to say. He smiled up sadly at the enthusiastic blonde, nodding in agreement although he knew Butter's was wrong.

Mr. Rudder walked back to the class, a long sheet of tickets clasped in his hands. He grinned at his students, Craig looked pissed, Tweek looked like he was going to be sick, Butters looked happy, Kenny was looking at porn, and Stan and Kyle were holding hands anxiously. Perfect. "Alright kids, when I call your name come and get your ticket," he said, grinning wildly. Tweek shuddered, shrinking back into his seat. "Tweek and Craig come get your tickets," He said, holding up two skinny papers. He gulped, glancing at Craig nervously and stepping forward.

Mr. Rudder handed them their tickets and leaned in close. "You two will sit together, whether you like it or not," He said, pointing at two empty seats across the way. Craig clenched his teeth so hard that Tweek could hear them scraping together. He sat on the hard plastic seat, staring out the huge windows and holding his breath as another plane took off.

Craig stared at him. He watched the way Tweek's green eyes watered up when a plane's engine roared. The way his hands were clasped so tightly together on his lap that they looked whiter than they already were. Tweek blinked quickly, drying up the tears in his eyes. Craig turned away before Tweek could notice he was staring.

A woman in a uniform whispered something to Mr. Rudder quietly. "Alright, let's get going kids!" He said clapping. Butters squealed happily, grabbing Kenny's hand and tugging him toward the flight entrance. Tweek stayed glued to his seat, staring at the gate with a horrified face. Craig sighed and grabbed the blonde's skinny wrist and pulling him to the gate.

"Craig please, I don't want to go! I'm just going home, let go!" Tweek cried, attempting to release Craig's grasp on his wrist. The raven haired boy shook his head and shoved their tickets in the ticket woman's hands. She raised an eyebrow at Tweek, who was jittery and sweating, but put on a fake smile and allowed them to board. Craig glanced at the tickets, they were in the back.

"Take the window," Craig said, shoving Tweek in front of him. Tweek sat down, glancing at the window, flinching and pulling the shade shut. Craig laughed quietly to himself, watching Tweek as he buckled his seat-belt and clamped his hands on the armrests. The flight attendant went through the safety procedures and happened to mention the term "crash landing." Tweek went bat shit.

"God were going to die oh Christ we're going to crash and die and explode and there are terrorists and they want me dead oh god oh god oh god," He said in a rush, pulling his knees to his chest and clawing at his hair. Craig sighed and laid back into his seat, wrapping one arm around Tweek's shoulders. He froze, shaking and looking up at Craig through his bangs. Craig looked away, checking to make sure no one was watching. Tweek smiled to himself, and calmed slightly.

The plane began to take off, and Tweek tensed, breathing in ragged, short breaths. "Tweek, relax," Craig whispered fiercely in the blonde's ear. Tweek attempted to calm himself, breathing slower and closing his eyes. Finally they were allowed to remove their seatbelts. Craig took his arm off like it was on fire. Another flight attendant walked down the aisle, answering questions and serving drinks.

"Anything for you two?" she asked them, she looked at Tweek up and down and grinned wider. _Creep,_ thought Craig irritably, glaring at the woman. For some reason, this lady looking at Tweek like that made Craig unbearably angry.

"Just a coffee, please," he said sweetly, smiling at the woman. Her grin grew even creepier, but Tweek was oblivious to it.

"Make that two," Craig said coldly to the lady, who nodded and walked away. Craig glanced at Tweek, who was happily drawing in a bright notebook. The woman returned, trying to hand Tweek his coffee. "I'll take it," Craig said, grabbing the two coffees and glaring at her until she left. He startled Tweek by pulling down the plastic tray in front of him.

"Here," he said bluntly, setting the coffee down in front of the skinny blonde. Tweek smiled at him, small pink lips curving upward.

"Thank you Craig," he said, wrapping his fingers around the cup. He tilted his head back, swallowing the coffee quickly. Tweek put the empty cup down, frowning at it slightly.

Craig smiled despite himself at Tweek's obvious confusion that his coffee was already gone. "Here," Craig said, placing the other in front of him. Tweek looked even more confused.

"But…but this is your coffee," he said, staring at the hot cup. Craig laughed, but lowered his voice when a few others gave him annoyed glares.

"I got it for _you _retard," he said, laughing quietly. Tweek blinked, and then gave Craig a huge grin. He sipped the coffee, smiling to himself. _Maybe Craig really is going to be okay… _Tweek thought.

A few hours later, Mr. Rudder walked up and down the aisles, taking pictures of kids who'd fallen asleep. He reached Craig and Tweek's seat and smiled. Earlier there had been a bit of turbulence, and Tweek of course freaked out. Craig grabbed his hands, intertwining their fingers to calm the smaller boy. They'd fallen asleep, hands still clasped. Tweek's head rested lightly on Craig's shoulder. Craig's head lay onto of Tweek's, and a blanket had been thrown over them both.

Mr. Rudder flashed his camera and walked back to his seat. These pictures were going to look great in the yearbook.

---

Woot! Chapter one is done!

I worked pretty hard on this, I hope it's okay.

Review please?


	2. Hotel Room

Chapter 2: **Hotel Room**

Craig blinked his blue eyes open. It was still dark on the plane, others were sleeping around him. He heard a faint sigh to his left, and he turned to see a mess of blonde hair in his face. Before he could pull back, he breathed in the scent of Tweek's hair. It smelled sweet, like coffee, but also tangy like strawberries. His hair was soft and thick, and Craig found himself leaning in and smelling his hair even more. Tweek stirred, nestling closer to Craig and tightening his hold on the others hand.

Craig didn't care for the moment that he and Tweek were almost cuddling. He was comfortable and warm, Tweek smelled good and it felt nice to have someone clinging on him that way. He sighed, wrapping his free arm around Tweek's skinny waist and turning so that Tweek was against his chest. Tweek opened his eyes, confused when he saw a blue sweater in front of his face.

"Craig?" he mumbled sleepily. The raven haired boy froze. Shit. How was he going to explain this to Tweek?

"Um..I was, I…" Craig stuttered, trying to find a reasonable explanation. Tweek yawned and nuzzled into Craig's neck, his breath heating up the skin there.

"Good…night, Craig," he sighed, falling asleep again. Craig was glad it was dark, no one saw how red his face got, especially when he replied. "Good night, Tweekers."

***

The next time Craig woke up, the plane was landing. He was hugging a pillow; there was no blonde boy in his arms. That boy was instead looking out the window nervously and sipping on some coffee. Craig sat up, rubbing his eyes and yawning loudly. Tweek twitched and turned to Craig, smiling slightly.

"Good morning Craig," He said, handing the other boy a cup of orange juice. "I hope you like orange juice, I got it for you but you were still sleeping." Craig smiled, chugging down the juice. Tweek was actually a sweet kid most of the time.

The seatbelt light flashed above their heads, and Craig calmly strapped himself in. He noticed Tweek wasn't moving. He was tense and pale, and he was holding his breath. Without asking, Craig wrapped his arms around Tweek's thin frame, pulling him to his chest. Tweek smiled, leaning on Craig's chest and listening to his heartbeat.

_This isn't gay, _Craig told himself, _it's just because he's scared. _Tweek latched onto his arm and hid his face, jumping about five feet when the plane landed. Finally, Mr. Rudder said they could get their things. Craig helped Tweek get his carry-on and followed him off the plane. It was a murky, rainy day, and lightning flashed in the distance. Tweek inched closer to Craig, and only because they had to share an umbrella, he held his hand, or that's what he told himself. They walked to the baggage claim, searching for their suitcases. Tweek's was green with little brown polka-dots, Craig's was black and it had a blue X on it.

A tall man in a dark suit was holding up a cardboard sigh that read "SOUTH PARK HIGH SCHOOL". Mr. Rudder waved the students over. "We have to ride in taxis, two to a car alright kids?" He said, following the man outside. Craig and Tweek got into a taxi with a man who had bright orange hair and a toothy grin.

"Um, follow the rest of them?" Craig said, not sure where they were going exactly. The man nodded, and revved up his engine. Within a matter of minutes they were driving through Time Square. Tweek stared out his window in wonder, marveling at the lights of the city. Craig watched in amusement as Tweek gasped an awed at every little thing they passed. Finally they reached the hotel. It was a tall building, which seemed to reach the sky, it was dark and the windows were huge. Tweek pointed and asked Craig random questions, like how tall was it and how many windows did it have. Craig patiently answered every question Tweek threw at him.

Inside it was even grander. The floors were marble and there were large white columns everywhere. There was a long marble desk at the front where Mr. Rudder was getting the room keys for everyone. The students stood on a thick ornamental rug in the front of the lobby, wondering how their rooms would look like if the lobby was this nice. Mr. Rudder came back, holding an armful of keys. "Kenny and Butters, room 304 on floor 36, Stan and Kyle, room 319 on floor 36," He said, handing each pair their room keys.

Craig and Tweek were last to get their room keys, everyone else had gone up to their rooms. "Craig and Tweek, you're in room 517 on floor 39," He said, dangling the keys in front of Craig's face. He snatched them, tugging Tweek toward the elevators. Craig pressed the 39th button and stood, tapping his foot. It was by the 5th floor that Craig noticed Tweek sitting in the corner of the elevator, his head between his knees.

"Hey, Tweek, are you okay?" Craig asked with concern, dropping to the floor next to the blonde boy. Tweek looked up with tears streaming from his eyes.

"It's really high up Craig!" Tweek cried, eyeing the number on the elevator meter. Craig laughed, grabbing Tweek's waist and hauling him over his shoulder. Tweek gasped as the chime alerted them they were on the 39th floor. "Craig put me down!" Tweek squealed, pounding his tiny fists against the other's back. Craig chuckled as he unlocked the door, still holding Tweek with one arm. He was insanely lightweight. Craig almost dropped Tweek when he got inside though.

The room was huge, a long bank of windows along the back wall. There was a corner kitchen, and though small the materials were nice. Marble countertops and mahogany cabinets. Near the windows there was a large flat-screen TV and a sleek couch. There was a door to the bathroom and an archway to a bedroom on the other side. In the middle of the room there was a big table set with fine plates and glasses. The room was ridiculously fancy for two sixteen year olds. Craig set Tweek down, who stood and stared at the room as well.

Craig tossed his long black bangs out of his face frowning, and walked toward the bedroom. "Well fuck me," Craig yelled, flipping off something Tweek could not see. He followed him into the bedroom and then saw why Craig was so upset. There was only one, huge king-size bed sitting in front of a huge window. Tweek completely forgot about the bed when he saw the view.

"Oh!" He gasped, walking to the window. You could see Time Square from there, a circle of neon lights in the distance, and there were building everywhere. It was breathtaking. Tweek noticed a small glass door near the wall and grinned. There was a balcony outside. "Craig some on!" He called to the teenage boy who was staring angrily at the bed. He raised an eyebrow and followed Tweek outside onto the balcony. It was raining harder now, and they could see the lightning getting closer.

Tweek gasped, grabbing onto the railing and looking out over the side at the street below. Craig smiled, watching Tweek again. The breeze blew his hair slightly around his face, making it look like a golden field on his head. His eyes were gleaming with excitement and wonder as he watched the busy streets below. Craig was staring longer than he'd intended and he nearly fell over the edge when a song blasted on from the balcony across the way.

"_When I watch you, wanna do you right where you standing."_

Craig's face turned beet red and he stumbled backwards, knocking over some chairs. Tweek turned quickly, startled by the sudden noise. "Are you alright Craig?" He asked, moving toward him. Craig put his hands up, trying to keep the blonde as far away as possible.

"I'm fine, it's alright," He said, picking up the knocked over chairs. Tweek doesn't look satisfied with the answer but decided to drop it. He smiles at him, and went back to looking at the ground.

"Wanna play a game?" He asked, turning to look at Craig again.

"W-what?" Craig replied, still flustered from earlier. Tweek grinned and grabbed Craig by the wrist, pulling him over to the balcony.

"When I was little my mom played this with me," he explained, pointing down at the street below them. "We looked at someone and tried to guess where they were going and what their life is like." Craig smiled, it seemed fun enough.

"That one," Craig said, pointing at a woman rushing down the sidewalk in black pumps, bags and coffee in one hand and a cell-phone pressed to her ear. She was wearing a pencil skirt and white blouse, she looked important.

"She's a reporter," Tweek said, watching her hail a cab. "She's got a hot story and she's rushing to get it to the editor so he can put it on the front page, and she's got a kid." Craig looked confused.

"How do you know she had a kid?" He asked, the blonde boy, who was looking for someone else to observe.

"There was a diaper sticking out of one of her bags, and she had food stains on her skirt," Tweek replied. Craig was astounded by the boy's skills. "How about him?" He pointed to a man carrying a guitar and sitting on the sidewalk. He was wearing jeans and a loose fitting t-shirt with a vest, fingers strumming the strings quietly.

"He's a bum," Craig said, shrugging. Tweek smiled and shook his head. He grabbed Craig's shoulder and pulled him closer.

"You're looking but you aren't seeing, Craig," Tweek said, pointing to the man again. Craig blushed at the way his name rolled off Tweek's tongue. "He's wearing nice enough clothes, so he's not a bum; I think he's a practicing musician with big city dreams. And with dreams like that, where else to go but the biggest city of them all, right?"

Craig looked at the man again, but this time he saw no bum. Now he saw a man with dreams, he saw him one day up on a stage playing for hundreds of people, he saw him where the man saw himself. It was like looking into the future. Craig smiled, seeing Tweek yawn.

"Wanna go to bed? I can sleep on the floor," Craig offered, following Tweek back inside the room.

"Craig, the bed is huge, no one will care if we sleep together," Tweek said, yawning again and stripping off his shirt. Craig blushed, taking off his own sweatshirt.

"Alright," he mumbled. Tweek got into the bed, pulling the covers up to his chin and sighing. Craig rolled under the covers as well, turning to face away from Tweek.

"Hey, Craig?" Tweek whispered in the darkness. Craig rolled over and gave a half-hearted 'hmm?' in reply. Tweek snuggled closer so their arms were touching softly. "Goodnight."

The song was still blaring from outside, muffled by the glass and the sound of the rain.

"_Should they catch us, and dispatch us_

_To those separate work camps_

_I'll dream about you, I will not doubt you_

_With the passing of time_

_And should they kill me_

_Your love will fill me_

_As warm as the bullets_

_I'll know my purpose_

_This war was worth it_

_I won't let you down._

_Oh no."_

"Night Tweek."

---

Song: Alive with the Glory of Love by Say Anything

I play that game all the time with my little sister! Also, Mr. Rudder is an actual teacher that I have for two classes and he is the bomb. I wonder if he'd be creeped out if I told him I was writing a fan fiction with him in it…

I'm working like a rabid monkey on a carrot farming on Facebook with two babies sucking on it's nipples! So I will update again soon. Also thank you so much for the reviews, they make me giggle and make writing the story more fun!


	3. Intentional Walk to First

Tweek's point of view.

Sorry it took so long ^^;

----

Chapter 3: **Intentional Walk to First**

He's still asleep, strewn across the bed with his arms and legs everywhere. I'm not sure if I should just wake him up, or leave him be. What if he gets mad that I woke him and throws me off the balcony? What if he wakes up and gets made and asks me why I didn't wake him earlier and _then _throws me off the balcony? Jesus this is way too much pressure. The sunlight flooding through the windows casts light on his face, making him look like an angel. I probably should wake him up…

Carefully, I poke his squishy cheek with one finger. He doesn't move an inch. I poke him again, this time a bit harder. He opens one eye slightly; an ice cold blue slit, and looks at me. I freeze up and my breath hitches in my throat. I can't tell if he's mad, but it probably doesn't help that my finger is still in his cheek. I pull it away like I touched a burning pan and my face heats up.

He watches me or a second, and then he smirks. "I'm gonna take a sh-shower if you don't mind," I say quickly, my hands clasped under my chin. He nods and rolls back over, falling asleep again. Twitching slightly I get up and pad across the floor to the large metal door that leads to the bathroom.

It's big, the floors must be heated because my toes are warm and the walls are covered in a cool glass tile. There are two sinks on one wall, and I'm pretty sure that's one of those toilets that clean you butt for you. Against the back wall is a tub and a huge walk in shower that's bigger than my room back home. Well, I'm exaggerating but you get the point, the thing's huge. I turn it on and rip my shirt off. The steam flows out and fogs up the mirror. I sit and listen to the water run for a while before stepping inside.

The hot water rushes over my body, and I sigh in relief at the heat. I slide down the back wall of the shower, sitting with the stream of water washing over me and relax. My mind wanders to who it usually does, Craig. I really like him, and he's such a nice person. I want to tell him how I feel, but I just can't take that risk, especially when we have to share a room for a week. What if he doesn't like me back? Then he'll hate me. Jesus, I can't handle that.

I don't know how long I was sitting on the shower floor, but I must've been a while because there's some louder knocking on the door. "Hey Tweek, you done in there?" Craig's voice comes muffled from behind the door. I yell and start frantically washing my hair, still sitting on the floor. He knocks again. "Dude, if you don't hurry up I'm coming in.

I scrub so hard that I start pulled out hair, and then I shove my head under the stream of water to rinse out the suds. I hear the door open. "Oh Jesus!" I shout, looking up with my hair dripping. He steps into the shove and moves under the showerhead, an amused smirk on his face. My face turns beet red as I scoot backwards and cover my eyes with my palms childishly.

"Tweek," He says softly, pulling my hands away. I open my eyes and his face is inches away, dripping with water and a grin plastered on his face. I gasp, and my head hits the wall behind me. He laughs quietly.

"God, Tweek, calm down," he says, sitting down on the floor in front of me. I gulp and attempt to look away but the shower seems much smaller now. He frowns, and uses his thumb to turn my face back to look at him. I shiver under his touch, even though there hot water rushing over us both. He smiles kindly and moves closer still.

"Will you at least give me the intentional walk to first?" He asks. His hands move on either side of me and he leans in and presses his lips to mine.

"Cuh-Craig, ah! D-d-don't you think we're going a bit fuh-fast?" I moan, clawing at Craig's shoulders. He smirks, his teeth scraping against my collarbone. I throw my head back, water spraying down on my head and gasp as he licks his way down my chest.

I push him away, and he looks up with a dejected face. I smile and pull his head in my hands, kissing his forehead. "I love you Craig, but let's not rush," I say carefully, brushing wet bangs out of his eyes. He grins, pressing his lips to mine again. We both realize how cold the water has gotten at the same time. He jumps up and shuts off the water, reaching a hand down to help me up.

***

"Kenny, are you alright, in there?" Butters asks nervously. Kenny emerges from the bathroom looking rather pissed.

"Goddamnit why is all the water cold?"

---

Zombieland! :D

Urgh. It's short.


	4. Shop Til' You Drop

If I ever become a professional author, I will be horrible at deadlines. ^^;

FINALS WEEK IS THE WORK OF THE ANTI-CHRIST D:

P.S. Another POV change, because Craig is more fun to write. He's such a bitch

P.P.S. Did I mention that I HATE FINALS WITH THE BURNING PASSION OF A THOUSAND SUNS.

…..

Chapter 4: **Shop Til' You Drop**

_Ding dong._

_Ding dong._

Who in the fuck is visiting this goddamn early? I crack open an eye and glance at Tweek, who is knocked out and wrapped in the blankets. I swear if whoever is ringing wakes Tweek up I'm going to-

_Ding dong._

"Fucking shit," I hiss under my breath, swinging my legs over the bed. Tugging on my hat, I stumble sleepily toward the door of the hotel. I look through the peep-hole. Mother fucker.

"What do you want Kenny?" I snap, holding back a yawn. He grins at my disheveled appearance and walks into the room without asking. I roll my eyes, closing the door and throwing myself down on the couch. "Where's Butters?" I ask, glaring at him with one eye while I cover the other to block out the sun.

He shrugs. "Sleeping. Where's Tweek?" I flip him of and mimic his shrug.

"Sleeping." He laughs and grabs a soda out of the mini-fridge. I throw the nearest pillow at him. "Steal food from your own room, asshole." He tosses me a bag of cheetos and sits down on the second couch.

"Butters would flip shit, he thinks we'll have to pay for it or something," He argues with me, turning on the huge television. It starts up on the news, volume on high.

"TURN IT DOWN!" I yell, grabbing the remote and mercilessly pressing the volume button. He puts up his hands and scoots farther into the couch. We wait to hear if Tweek has woken up, but I assume he's asleep after a few seconds. "What are you here for anyway?" I ask, wondering why he can't bother Butters in his own hotel room.

"I didn't want to bother Buttercup," He replies, snatching the remote back and skimming through channels. "You guys wanna go shopping? Butters has a laundry list of stores he's got to see and I don't want to go alone."

"I'll ask Tweek when he wakes up, but I'm sure he'll want to," I tell him. We sit in silence, watching a re-run of Jersey Shore for a while, until I hear a loud crash and screaming coming from the other room. "Tweek's up," I say, getting up to see what happened.

"GAH! C-Craig, There's a AUGH OH JESUS, there's a pigeon on the balcony!" He shrieks when I enter the room, pointing at the window. Sure enough, a nice fat pigeon was fluttering on the railing of the balcony. I smirk at him and open the door. Flipping the bird off, it flies away.

"It's gone," I say, walking over to Tweek. He flushes when I kiss his forehead and place my hand on his.

"Thanks Craig, sorry I'm such a wuss," He sighs, rubbing the back of his neck. I press kisses down his jaw and neck, feeling his skin heat up as I go.

"Anytime babe," I reply. "Get dressed, Butters wants to go shopping." Tweek's eyes light up and he grins.

Before I can every pull my own shirt on, he's ready to go. I smile, following him into the living room. "Hi Kenny," He says, as we walk toward the front door. Kenny raises and eyebrow at me, but I flip him off. We head toward Kenny's room to get Butters.

"OH MY GOD YEAH AND WE HAVE TO GO TO SEPHORA!"

"OOOH I WANT TO SEE TOPSHOP!"

"WE HAVE TO GO TO DOLCE&GABANNA TOO."

"AND ALICE+OLIVIA!"

Butters and Tweek screech on and on about stores I've never heard of as we walk down the crowded sidewalks toward 5th Avenue. Kenny whistles and keeps an eye on Butters as I follow closely behind Tweek. We finally arrive at the first store, and they run inside squealing. "We'll wait out here," I reassure Tweek before they leave.

"So, what did you do?" I ask Kenny. He knows damn well what I'm talking about.

"We didn't go far," He says with a grin. A few minutes later Butters and Tweek emerge, bags in tow. "I'll carry them," Kenny says to Butters, grabbing the bags. Butters smiles and shyly kisses Kenny's cheek in thanks. I hold Tweek's hand while we walk to the other store, not to be outdone. New York isn't like South Park. No one looks at you funny when you hold hands with another boy.

We hit about four more stores before Kenny and I can't carry anymore bags. Tweek and Butters begrudgingly agree to go back to the hotel, after we promise to come back tomorrow. When were back in our room, Tweek demands that he put on a fashion show for me. Too cute.

"Okay, just wait here," he says, sitting me down on the couch. A second later he returns in a baggy shirt and tight jeans, with some high top shoes and a few hair clips. He's blushing and it's so adorable.

"Butters made me get the clips," He mumbles in embarrassment. I grin, getting up from the couch and attacking him. "Stop! You're going to mess up my new clothes!"

…..

We all love to shop right? Tell me who's POV you want for the next chapter.

FINALS FFFFFFFFFFFUCK.

I should be studying.


End file.
